


sanctum

by layercake



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layercake/pseuds/layercake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am trying to find atonement in the lines of your back (don't you mind?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sanctum

i.

The haze of smoke that  
engulfs us  
make us seem like we’re disappearing,  
but we’re living off of each other’s poison instead.

ii.

(you pound through my veins like danger,  
like adrenaline,  
like salvation.)

iii.

I’m (not praying) on my knees bleeding  
unholy light tinged black on the edges  
and my shadow on the ground  
is a candle in the wind.  
I can feel you behind me smelling  
of sweat and three day old pain  
of your laughter and  
me  
from when I woke in your arms this morning.

iv.

Pass me the tequila,  
the Pinot noir.  
Drown me in those bodies and  
pour red blasphemy over me  
until I feel myself again and  
kiss me through the nicotine,  
a plastic bag,  
so I don’t suck your life from your lungs.

v.

(You cut yourself on all my edges and  
there is white powder in your wounds.  
Don’t you mind?)

vi.

I am only holy in your embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I know Matty would hate it.


End file.
